


Next

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Untitled ABO 'Verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Underage Sex, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. Immediately follows 'First', so please read that, uh, first. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> No porn in this one, though it's definitely implied. See also: I enjoy torturing Tim, and there will be some of that in this 'verse. Woops.

Tim wakes warm and comfortable, and more at ease than he has felt in his life. He sighs, murmuring sleepily, and arches between the warm bodies bracketing him.

Then he freezes. His eyes snap open, meeting familiar dark blue, and he tries to squirm away, pushing back from the broad chest in front of him.

Jason's arms tighten around him, and at his back the slightly smaller man (Damian, he thinks, it must be Damian) presses close, tossing one arm over both Tim and Jason.

“Good morning, pretty bird,” Jason says, his voice husky with sleep and heavy with fondness.

“What the fuck,” Tim hisses. “Where am I?”

“At the loft,” Damian says, nuzzling the back of Tim's neck. Something settles within Tim, Damian's Beta influence pressing down the panic that was rising in his chest. “You are safe, beloved.”

“No,” Tim says. “No. No, this isn't happening, this did not happen. You can't- No.”

“Tim,” Jason says, frowning now. His arms tighten further, although Tim has stopped squirming. “It's okay. We're glad that you came here, we want you. It's fine. Please don't freak out, okay? You were... begging. You were pretty much gone, last night, and it was better that we did what we did.”

“This isn't about _sex_ ,” Tim says, and shoves backwards, then pushes himself up and over Jason and out of the bed. “This is about- about my status. As an Omega. No one knows, Jason, not even Bruce. Maybe Alfred, if he's found the suppressants, but...”

“That doesn't matter to us,” says Damian, rolling over and propping his chin against Jason's shoulder. “You came here.”

“In a _heat_. I didn't have any control. If I had, I wouldn't have come here.”

Damian recoils a little, and Jason scowls. Tim can feel their hurt, their anger, and it makes him want to whine and beg forgiveness. His shoulders tighten, and he forces down his instincts and the lingering heat, trying to keep his composure.

“That's not true,” Jason says. “You trust us, Timmy, don't you even try to deny it. We were your best option, because you needed an Alpha and all the others are taken, except for Cass. And you don't want her, do you? You wanted us. So you came here, and we took care of you.”

“I didn't want you,” Tim spits. “I wanted- I wanted someone! Anyone! I would have rolled over and begged for Ra's al Ghul, and you know it.”

“But that would have been a rape,” Damian says. “He would have been cruel, and he would have lorded it over you, taken you for his own. We would never presume to own you.”

Tim snorts and bends down to snatch a shirt off of the ground. It's huge- Jason's. He slips it over his head, feeling the flare of possessiveness and arousal that comes from Jason in response, and then says, “Then why are you fighting so hard to make me think that you did me some kind of favour? Why can't you just accept that I didn't want this for myself, or for you, or for anyone?”

“Because you are panicking,” says Damian, rolling over Jason and rising from the bed. He's entirely unselfconscious, young and strong, and well-aware of how handsome he is. Tim swallows. Damian is taller than him now; Tim is the shortest in the family besides Cass.

“Of course I am!” Tim shouts, backing away from Damian. “There's a reason I never let anyone know that I'm an Omega, Damian. You know exactly what Bruce would say if he found out, and I can't let something like this control my life. It's not my fault that I'm some _fucking_ puppy just waiting to lie down for the bigger dogs and let them take what they want.”

“Is that really how you see us?” Jason narrows his eyes at Tim, and sits up behind Damian. “We only wanted to help you.”

“You wanted to own me,” Tim says. “You wanted to- to fuck me, to take without thinking of whether or not it was what I wanted.”

“That is not true. You came to us in need, and though it is unlikely you could have fought us in that state, you were willing. Those were our names on your lips, not anyone else's. And Timothy- Tim. Do not ever presume that we would think less of you for something you cannot control.” Damian's voice is calm, cool and gentle, soothing Tim's fear and anger like water over a burn. He's being rational, Tim knows. But even so...

“You wouldn't be the first ones, if you did. Judge me, I mean.”

“Timmy?” Jason stands up, moving to stand just behind Damian. Damian leans into him, his shoulders pressing against Jason's chest, and Jason's hands settle on Damian's hips without any conscious thought. Tim shivers at the easy display of affection, and takes another step back.

“Omegas are rare,” Tim says. “And most people think that they're weak, or less than Betas or Alphas. My parents, when I was tested- they paid the doctor a lot of money to keep him quiet. They told me never to tell anyone. So I didn't. You don't understand what I've had to do to keep this secret.”

“I'm surprised that Steph doesn't know,” Jason says. “Weren't you two sleeping together?”

Tim shakes his head. “I've never done any of that. Not with anyone; you two were my firsts.”

Jason stares in shock, and his hands tighten on Damian's hips. “Oh. Timmy- oh, god, I'm sorry. I wish I had known. I would have been more gentle.”

Tim shakes his head. “There's no way you could have known, Jay.” The nickname slips out before he can think better of it, and then he sighs. “I can't say that I hate either of you for this. But you have to understand why I'm not happy.”

“Certainly.” Damian leans further into Jason, lifting one hand in an invitation to Tim. “If you wish, we can keep this from the others. It need never happen again.” Jason grumbles unhappily, but doesn't refute Damian's offer. Tim looks at them both, trying to assess their sincerity.

“Why would you offer that?” Tim asks, edging forward a little.

“Because we care about you, you idiot,” Jason says. “We want you to trust us, and if that means never touching you again, fine. Though I would appreciate it if you would let us help you through the last of your heat. I can tell that you're not done yet just by looking at you.”

“I've been taking suppressants my whole life,” Tim murmurs. “Of course I'm still in heat. It'll likely come back stronger later.”

“Don't those drugs have really shitty side-effects?” Jason asks.

“Yes,” Tim says. “They do. And due to trouble with drug interactions, most other medications that I take don't work very well.”

Damian hums. “There is one other option available to you,” he says, letting his hands fall back to his side.

“And what's that?”

“You could form a triad with us,” he says. “We care for you, Tim. We want to see you taken care of, whole and hale. If you continue the way you are, it will only be so long before something like this happens again, and then what? Next time, it may not be us that you go to. But if you bond with us, we can take care of you. And when your status does become known, we will be able to stand for you and be believed when we say that you are stable and strong, and that you can take care of yourself. That you do not need an Alpha keeper.”

“But Jason would be my 'Alpha keeper',” Tim says. “So what's the point?”

“In public, he would be seen as such. In private, he would be nothing of the sort. You are autonomous and powerful in your own right, and we both know that you do not need a keeper.”

The wheels turning in Tim's head are almost visible to Jason and Damian, and silently they both pray that he joins them. He is beautiful, and intelligent, and strong, and they want him. Their relationship has never been perfect, messy and barely legal as it is, but Tim would make it something right. Something whole.

“I'm not _in_ love with either of you,” Tim says, finally. “But I do care for you, and I do love you. I want to try.”

Jason laughs and steps from behind Damian striding over to Tim and wrapping one arm around his waist. He pulls Tim against his chest, then tangles a hand in Tim's hair. “So,” he says. “Is this okay?”

The heat flares, low in Tim's gut, and he laughs as well, low and husky. “I suppose. Just- be gentle. I'm sore.”

“Of course you are,” Damian says, his voice gone smooth and hungry. He moves around to Tim's back, sliding his hands under the large shirt Tim had pulled on and grabbing Tim's hips. Jason's hands find their way to Tim's ass, his fingertips kneading Tim's skin. “Jason was quite thorough last night. And now, beloved, it is my turn.”

Tim moans, and then heat swamps him and all the uncertainty is gone from his mind.


End file.
